Leyendas
by BlackSky83
Summary: Aun después de muchos años, la décima generación sigue siendo una leyenda.


**Hello! ¿Como han estado mis queridos lectores? **

**Hoy de pronto subo otro One-shot y posiblemente un capitulo de Un Futuro Por Delante, pero nada seguro :l**

** Como sea... Esto es un poco...Diferente de lo que suelo escribir, aun así espero que les guste. C: **

* * *

Un pequeño niño, de aproximadamente ocho años, caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar, una niña de cinco a su lado.

Los dos, a pesar de su edad, caminaban con porte y elegancia, sus cabezas altas, su espalda recta. De tras de ambos estaba uno de los muchos empleados de la mansión, su manos en su espalda, sus ojos alertas hacía cualquier peligro que pudiese lastimar a los pequeños.

Llegaron a un salón, un hombre ya de avanzada edad esperándolos frente al fuego.

-Kai-Sensei.- Saludaron los dos niños mientras el señor que los acompañaba salía de la habitación.

-Mizuki-chan, Sora-kun. Bienvenidos.- El hombre sonreía, mientras lentamente se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Qué veremos hoy, Kai-Sensei?- Pregunto el pequeño, todo el porte y elegancia que antes tenía completamente desvanecido.

-Un poco de historia.- Contesto el hombre con una sonrisa. Los niños gruñeron suavemente y el anciano no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de los pequeños.

-¿Más? Ya sabemos la historia desde la diesi-novena generación hasta la onceava generación.- Alego la pequeña mientras hacía un tierno puchero.

-Oh, pero todavía les falta por aprender las más importantes. En lo personal la generación que vamos a ver hoy es mi favorita.- El hombre salió de la habitación, seguido por los niños.

-¿Qué saben de la Décima generación de la Familia Vongola?- Los niños pensaron unos segundos antes de que ambos negaran la cabeza.

El hombre sonrió un poco antes de comenzar con la lección.

-Se dice que el Décimo Vongola fue el jefe más fuerte de la mafia, inclusive ahora no hay nadie que lo supere. Él fue el que creo la paz en la mafia, o lo más pacifica que se podría tener. A su lado siempre estaban- El anciano profesor fue interrumpido por la voz de Sora.

-Sus guardianes ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo lo que tiene mi padre?- Sinceramente a Sora no podía importarle menos la historia de Vongola, y si aportando podría adelantar el relato, haría su mejor esfuerzo.

-Sus guardianes.-Continuo el anciano, como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpido.- Su tormenta, la más destructiva que alguna vez se haya visto, pero se le consideraba uno de los hombres más leales de la mafia. La lluvia, el más pacífico entre los guardianes, pero letal si se le provocaba. El Sol, energético y alegre, pero su fuerza era incomparable con alguien además de los demás guardines. El trueno, el menor entre todos, pero tan peligroso como el resto. La niebla, dos personas con un pasado oscuro, pero con un brillante futuro. Y finalmente la nube, el más fuerte y peligroso de los guardines, fuera de su famiglia nunca nadie le vio ninguna expresión.- Los pasillos por donde los tres caminaban se hacían cada vez más estrechos, más oscuros.

-¿Y qué tiene de diferente a las demás generaciones?- Pregunto curiosa la niña.

-¿Además de tener dos nieblas? Todo. Pero para entenderlo deberás leer toda su historia, desde que fue elegido hasta que cedió el puesto a su descendiente.-

-Kai-Sensei, este lugar de la mansión está prohibido, incluso para nosotros.- Susurro Sora al ver a donde se dirigían. Pero el anciano lo ignoro, siguiendo su historia.

-Tuvieron muchas batallas, empezando desde la corta edad de catorce. Tenían un…. Peculiar tutor, por lo que pudieron superar todos los obstáculos, pero fue una dura batalla. Cuando el décimo obtuvo el título la mafia empezó a cambiar, y todo aquel que no estuviera aliado con Vongola dejo de existir.-

-¿Asesino familias completas solo porque no se aliaban con él?- Pregunto incrédula Mizuki, un escalofría recorriéndole la espalda al imaginarse la cantidad de sangre derramada. Por el contrario el hombre rio.

-No. Todas las familias se aliaron a Vongola un par de años después de que el Décimo subiera al poder. Se dice que la cantidad de personas que el Décimo mato con sus propias manos se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos. Claro que esto es una exageración, pero el Décimo no era muy fanático de las muertes.- Llegaron al final del corredor, donde una gran puerta de madera los esperaba.

-Padre dice que esta habitación está prohibida para todos menos para él y sus guardianes.- Insistió Sora nuevamente, pero sin resultados.

-¿Nunca se han preguntado que hay tras esta puerta?- Pregunto el anciano, se mano acercándose a la chapa.

Los niños negaron la cabeza y vieron con miedo y entusiasmo como el anciano abría la puerta.

Dentro había nueve estatuas, ocho de hombres y una de mujer. Ambos niños entraron curiosos a la habitación. La primera estatua que vieron fue la de un hombre con pelo puntiagudo, su expresión parecía tranquila y cariñosa, pero su atuendo mostraba que no era alguien con quien quisieras meterte. A su derecha había un hombre con el ceño fruncido, un cigarrillo entre sus labios y un arma en cada mano. Al lado izquierdo había otro hombre con una expresión pacifica, una de sus manos sobre la espada que tenía en la espalda. Un poco más atrás de ellos había un hombre fuerte y musculoso, con el puño alzado en el aire, de su boca parecía salir un grito. Al lado de él estaba la estatua de otro hombre, tenía una expresión aburrida y parecía el más joven entre todos y un poco más atrás, en la mitad de ambos hombres, había una mujer, un tridente en su mano, una expresión tímida pero decidida en su rostro. Atrás de ella parecía estar la figura de un hombre, pero aquella figura desaparecía y re aparecía, por lo que era difícil decir. Finalmente en lo más oscuro del salón estaban dos hombres, uno con un par de tonfas en sus manos, el otro con un pacificador alrededor de su cuello y en su mano una pistola.

-Wow.- Fue todo lo que dijo Sora al ver las figuras. Por otro lado, Mizuki no entendía porque una habitación que solo tenía unas estatuas era tan importante.

-Ellos fueron la Décima generación.- Dijo el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sigue siendo solo unas estatuas.- Susurro la niña, causando que su hermano frunciera el ceño y el anciano riera un poco ante su ignorancia.

-Son mucho más que eso, o al menos eso dice la leyenda.- Los pequeños miraron al anciano, ansiosos por saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué leyenda?- Pregunto finalmente Sora al ver que el hombre no parecía querer continuar.

-Dicen que estas estatuas eran construidas cuando la persona moría, pero siempre se salvaba una parte de su voluntad. La voluntad era guardada dentro de estas estatuas y los cuerpos eran enterrados bajo ellas. Se dice que el día en que Vongola más los necesite, esa voluntad traerá devuelta a la más fuerte de todas las generaciones. – Contó el hombre, una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

-¿Enserio crees esos, Sensei?- Pregunto curiosa la pequeña, pues aunque le encantaría que fuese verdad era bastante difícil de creer.

-No hay razón para dudar, después de todo ellos hicieron muchas cosas que en ese entonces se creían imposibles.-

-Increíble. – Susurro Sora, lentamente acercándose a la estatua del hombre con cabello que desafiaba la gravedad. Estiro la mano para tocarlo, pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto extrañamente calmado el diesi-noveno jefe de la Famglia Vongola.

-Aprendiendo un poco de historia.- Respondió el anciano mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Ya terminaron? Pronto empezaran las clases con el resto de los niños.- Sora y Mizuki no pudieron evitar mirar sorprendido a su padre, pues esa habitación les había sido prohibida desde el día en que habían aprendido a caminar y ahora que estaban en ella ¿No estaba enojado?

-Supongo que tendremos que aplazar esta lección.- Comento el anciano, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, pronto siendo seguido por Mizuki.

Por otro lado Sora no podía separar los ojos de las figuras, sintiendo respeto y cariño con tan solo verlas.

-¿Sora?- Llamo su padre. El pequeño vio por última vez las estatuas antes de correr tras su padre. El niño empezó a cerrar la puerta, y por un segundo le pareció ver a las figuras cobrar vida. Llamas de diferentes colores los rodeaban y por un segundo parecían moverse, todos reían, alegres de estar ahí. El hombre con pelo puntiagudo le sonrió a Sora antes de que todo volviese nuevamente a la normalidad.

* * *

**La verdad tenía esta historia escrita hace ya un tiempo pero no estaba segura de subirla, hoy me quería subir algo y me encontré con esto. No es de mi favoritas, pero ojala que les haya gustado c: **

**Criticas y Comentarios son bienvenidos c: **

**Sayonara! **

**Siao Siao! **


End file.
